1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a system and an apparatus for providing a unique decorative phone accessory and, more particularly, to a system and an apparatus for securing one or more decorative and/or novelty accessories to a telephone handset in a manner that does not impede, and preferably improves, the ease and comfort associated with such handset usage.
2. Background of Related Art
In the years since the telephone was first commercialized, a variety of handsets have been developed, each aimed at addressing a specifically perceived consumer need. Despite the diversity of handset designs, telephone handsets generally share certain structural features. For example, telephone handsets generally include a speaker spaced apart from a microphone by a handset body. The length and geometry of the handset body is generally selected to optimize the spacing of the speaker and microphone, and to provide ease and comfort in gripping the handset, based on typical human anatomies. Moreover, the surface features of the handset body, e.g., texture, rounded edges, etc., are generally selected to provide enhanced comfort and visual aesthetics.
Many telephone handsets are connected by a cord to a telephone base. Such telephone base/handset units may be stationary, e.g., within a home or office, or mobile, e.g., within a car or plane. The cord is generally detachably connected to the handset and the phone base using conventional snap fit connectors adapted to fit within cooperative receptacles. Electrical connections are typically achieved through interaction between wires within the snap fit connector and corresponding electronic posts within the receptacle. Typically, the phone cord attaches to the handset adjacent the microphone. As a general matter, the phone cord does not attach to the handset body in the region between the speaker and the microphone so as to minimize interference with the gripping of the handset.
The handset is typically sized to fit within a cooperative cavity formed in the phone base or to rest on a frame or xe2x80x9chookxe2x80x9d projecting from the base. In either case, placement of the phone handset within the cooperative cavity or on the projecting frame/hook generally depresses a movable element that cooperates with a switch. Depression of the movable element serves to xe2x80x9chang upxe2x80x9d the telephone, i.e., disconnect an existing telephonic communication (unless a speaker associated with the base has been activated).
An alternative phone handset is cordless. Cordless telephone handsets may be adapted to communicate with a telephone base located in proximity to the cordless handset, e.g., within a room or building. Alternatively, the cordless handset may be fully mobile, e.g., utilizing satellite, cellular or other wireless technology. Cordless handsets generally include a plurality of buttons formed in or on the handset body, e.g., between the speaker and the microphone, to facilitate dialing and other communicative functions. In addition, a switch for disconnecting a telephonic communication is generally provided on the cordless phone handset, e.g., adjacent the buttons. Many portable phones include hinged bodies that permit a reduction in size when not in use. Thus, the cordless phone handset permits a user to perform most telephonic functions independent of, or remotely from, a telephone base.
Phone xe2x80x9ccradlesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cshoulder restsxe2x80x9d have been developed to facilitate a user""s freedom of movement while speaking on the telephone. Thus, a typical phone cradle or shoulder rest is designed to be used in conjunction with a handset body and may be formed integral with the handset. Cradles/shoulder rests generally cooperate with the side of the handset body opposite the exposed speaker and microphone faces. A typical cradle/shoulder rest includes a curvilinear face designed to cooperate with a user""s shoulder, thereby permitting the handset to be more easily captured between a user""s ear and shoulder. In this way, both hands of a user may be freed for other purposes.
Telephones are found in nearly every home, office, and workplace, in cars, planes and trains, and in pockets, purses and briefcases. Individuals spend countless hours dialing, answering and speaking on the phone. Despite the prevalence of telephones in today""s society, little has been done to customize and/or personalize exterior aspects of the telephone. To the extent novelty phones have been developed, the general approach has been to form the entire telephone base/handset into a decorative shape, e.g., a football helmet or other novel shape. Such decorative shapes, once selected, are permanent. Moreover, few decorative phone choices are provided and those choices that are available may not be desirable for particular settings or for long periods of time.
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for a system and an apparatus offering a unique phone accessory that does not impede the ease and comfort associated with handset usage.
According to the present disclosure, a telephone accessory is provided that has three basic features or structural aspects. First, a securement member or mechanism is provided for detachably securing the remainder of the telephone accessory to a telephone handset. Second, an attachment member or mechanism is provided that facilitates detachably attaching a decorative item or member to the securement member or mechanism. And third, a decorative item or member is provided that may be detachably attached to the attachment member or mechanism, which is in turn attached to the securement member or mechanism. As disclosed herein, a variety of approaches and structures are contemplated for achieving a telephone accessory that realizes the aforesaid features and structural aspects.
Thus, in various embodiments of the present disclosure, a securement member, an attachment member, and a decorative member are provided. The securement member is adapted to be detachably connected to a telephone handset. The securement member typically includes a securement body and at least one cooperative element that extends from the securement body to facilitate detachable connection to the telephone handset. A variety of cooperative elements are contemplated, as described in greater detail with reference to the preferred embodiments set forth below.
An attachment member or mechanism is also typically provided that may be associated with the securement body to facilitate engagement of the decorative member to the securement member. The attachment member may take a variety of structural forms, as discussed herein. Decorative members for use with the telephone accessory of the present disclosure may also take a variety of forms. Thus, novelty items based on animals, sports figures, cartoon figures, and the like are contemplated for use herewith.